Tyrannosaurus rex/Gallery
Trexprofile.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus profile. Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus standing in a pond. rexfeathers.jpg Tyrannosaurus vs Spinosaurus.jpg|Tyrannosaurus vs. Spinosaurus T-Rex Through Wall.jpg|T. rex Through Wall JFC Rex.jpg|T. rex attacks Nanotyrannus ep4-trex-01.jpg|Jack Palance from Dinosaur Revolution tyrannosaurus-rex.jpg JPT.Rex.jpg|JP T. rex in The Visitor Center Main Hall rex-vs-anky.png|T. rex vs. Ankylosaurus in Clash Of The Dinosaurs. PCTrex.jpg|Primal Carnage T. rex 2005-0814-t-rex-skeleton.jpg|T. rex Skeleton Wwdimpact.jpg|Walking with Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus rex as the final roar before the Extinction event begins T_rex1.jpg|Prehistoric Park T. rex TREX123 (4).jpg|Walking with Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus TREX123 (1).jpg ce9d66ea94fef626fe3252de162a954a-d3jonfx.jpg T-rex eating.jpg imagesCAC2OZA0.jpg|Tyrannosaurus from Walking with Dinosaurs imagesCALXJAAK.jpg|Mating Tyrannosaurus imagesCAM7NCXC.jpg imagesCAMMI443.jpg imagesCAQH7X8X.jpg|An old and inaccurate Tyrannosaurus imagesCAVJC4G9.jpg imagesCAVKH24F.jpg imagesCAVPQ0VS.jpg imagesCAWDR3L4.jpg|T.Rex eyes on a group of Edmontosaurus. sgrbhnhh.png|National Geographic Tyrannosaurus Series5T-Rex.jpg|Primeval Tyrannosaurus 425px-46663142_trex_bbc_226.jpg|Truth About Killer Dinosaurs AKA Dinosaur Face Off Tyrannosaurs 425px-Trex2web.jpg Trex_skull.jpg|T. rex Skull jackforest.jpg dinorev.jpg|Stump & Tinkerbell from Dinosaur Revolution 180px-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.png T-rex takes Frisco.jpg|Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park 2: The Lost World T-rex_animal_armageddon.png|Animal Armageddon T. rex jurassic-park-t-rex-600x318.jpeg 1e012_5.jpg|Dino Crisis T. rex 2xTrex_on_Steps_smaller.jpg|Dinotopia T. rex 500px-Jurassic_Park_The_Game_-_Episode2_The_Cavalry_-_The_Ride_(Gold).jpg|Jurassic Park Video Game T. rex jurassic_park_t_rex_chasing_jeep.png Tyrannosaurus20Rex.jpg jurassic-park-favorite-movie-monsters.jpg DinoRevT-rex.jpg PrimevalRex.jpg|Primeval Tyrannosaurus COTDRexlarge.jpg|Clash of the Dinosaurs T. rex COTDRexes.jpg 20SUEAlive.jpg|Sue Comes Alive in Waking the T. Rex: The Story of SUE dinosaursfightingpicture002_0.jpg jurassic-fight-club-les-chasseurs-de-t--rex-3.jpg RexvsTrikeCOTD.jpg Celebrating_SUE_Field_Museum_Review-4.jpg RexCouple.jpg RexMuscles.jpg RunningJPRex.jpg wwdt-rex.jpg MOR 008.jpg RexvsNano.png|The Mother T. rex kills the Nanotyrannus. t-rex-back-to-the-cretaceous.jpg Tcentralimg.gif sueroar.jpg WalkingCOTDRex.jpg t-rexJP.jpg Final (T-Rex)(1)_1200.jpg tyrannosaurus_triceratops1.jpg WDRARex.jpg|When Dinosaurs Roamed America Tyrannosaurus DinosDecodedRex.jpg|Dinosaurs Decoded Tyrannosaurus PrimalCarnageRex.jpg tyrannosaurus-prehistoric-life.jpg TrexTVCOTD.jpg Dinosaur'sDayRexvsTrike.jpg T.rex&TrikeModel.jpg|Sideshow T. rex and Triceratops Model tyrannosaurus_1.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex_Bones.jpg jurassic-park-1993-01-g.jpg tyrannosauruspic.jpg EvolveRexJaws.png|Evolve T. rex land_of_the_lost.jpg|Land of the Lost T. rex slide6-young-t-rex.jpg T rex kills gallimimus.jpg Turok_Trex.png|Mama Scarface, an immense-sized Tyrannosaurus from Turok Mama Scarface.jpg T.sexPic.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Sex T. rex JPRexStare.jpg trex_jurassicpark3.jpg course-contre-dinosaures-227857.jpg My_favorite_version_of_a_T_rex_by_cormorana.jpg|Valley of the T. rex Tyrannosaurus___DP_by_DinoHunter000.jpg|Dinosaur Planet Tyrannosaurus samsung-trex.png|The Tyrannosaurus from the King of TV City Samsung commercial. i-3fb3f9ced21ced9df158781224b9da57-Tyrannosaurus_head_detail_Greg_Paul_19-5-2009.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex by Greg Paul Tyrannosaurus_rex_by_alexandernevsky.jpg Tirannosauro di Fantasia.JPG|Tyrannosaurus from Fantasia Img101.jpg Tyrannosaurus Rex1.jpg Tyrannosaurus triceratops1.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex.gif t-rex roar.jpg Tumblr_lwtujbZVSV1r2pya0o1_500.png Tyrants_fighting.png Battle-scarredrex.jpg 48426.jpg T-Rex_JP_concept.png|Jurassic Park T. rex Concept art DSCN0945.JPG T-rex_fact_card.jpg Tyranno nagoya.jpg Tyrannosaurus2.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex in Dinosaur King. Fantasia-frame-Tyranus.jpg Universe of energy concept art.jpg ornito_by_haghani-d5u8afl.jpg|Tyrannosaurus with Feathers t-rex-v-spinosaurus_medium_zps4dbc8819.jpg Thumbnail 448.jpg Bigstock-Tyrannosaurus-Rex-5475056.jpg Tyrannosaurus 01 by 2ndecho-d55j271.png Tyrannosaurus 02 by 2ndecho-d55j2dv.png 640px-1x6_TyrannosaurusRoar.jpg|Walking with Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus imagesRC5FXK3H.jpg imagesS81AOIKX.jpg trex.png|A Feathered Tyrannosaurus Wqtqwh.png Tyrannosaurus rex-1.svg.png Tyrannasaurus Spitter.gif|One of the more iconic scenes from Walking with Dinosaurs (1999 BBC) Stegosaurus vs tyrannosaurus from Fantasia.jpg 1920s_Charlesknight_tyrannosaurus_battle.jpg REX VS SPINO.jpg T_REX_profile_tg6qxo.jpg File:New_tyrannosaurus_test_render_project_mesozoica_by_sketchy_raptor-d6wv444.png DSCN2192.jpg RexBellow1.png 99311100.jpg 460716263.jpg 476870633.jpg 495836601.jpg 495836603.jpg 1x6_MatildaEscapesDeinosuchus.jpg 2422_FPF_00025R.jpg Tyranosaurus_rex.JPG 2-tyrannosaurus-rex-corey-ford.jpg 77459.jpg Tyrant head.png Ksfyacr1pt3olr44yead.jpg 55091527.jpg 55091510.jpg 55091459.jpg Vlcsnap-2009-10-26-23h58m31s59.jpg Doctor-who-t-rex.png|Doctor Who T. rex Doctor-who-deep-breath4.jpg F0098bf1884a8d7189a8f6e429f770ab.jpg Dinosaurs-fight-hd-video-dinosaursart.jpg Unknown-2-0.jpeg Imagineers assembling the T. Rex from World of Energy.jpg old pro golf tyrannosaurus.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex at Ocean City Maryland's Old Pro Golf tumblr_n9z9jfcYnb1szc20yo1_1280.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus rex at Walt Disney World. Dinosaur_img02.png|T. rex in Fossil Fighters Frontier Dino D-Day.jpg Primal Carnage.jpg Header (1).jpg 1433818675 cropped.jpg LJWBoxartRegions 239.png ZT1 T.rex AnimalFacts.png Zoo Tycoon 2 - Dino Danger Pack.jpg TrexAutopsy FEAT.jpg 2096423 the-autopsy-team hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096428 heavy-lifting6 hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096419 largest-lab hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096418 in-position hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096417 ready-for-her-close-up hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096416 dino-on-set hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg Tyrannosaurus (Dinosaur Train).png|Tyrannosaurus rex from Dinosaur Train t-rex76psj.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex from Dino Dan. Tyrannosaurus_kills_the_chicken_mimic.gif Tyrannosaurus rex by teratophoneus-d9bnkd0.png Capture.jpg JurassicPark-TRexRampage.jpg JurassicPark-RexDrinking.JPG JurassicPark-TRexBaby.jpg JurassicPark-TRex2.jpg JurassicPark-RexShiftCar.JPG c8890f056fa49cf52fe0cd830397579e.jpg If you can't eat it.... Trexlove. IMG_1436.JPG TyrannosuarusFeathers.jpg DSCN4008.jpg The-Lost-World-T-Rex-Baby.jpg 10940468 902843549750549 6125237310119306465 n.jpg Tumblr nvinzcPQ391uyc2veo1 500.gif T-rex-dinosaur-clip-art-T-Rex-Dinosaur_1.png Rexy_Jurassic_World.jpeg JurassicPark-TRexSide.jpg FB_IMG_1446692371463.jpg FB_IMG_1446691894745.jpg rexfamily1024.jpg|A T. rex family rex_fullview.jpg trex11.jpg T-Rex-Hunter-Was-actually-a-Cannibal.jpg TyrannosaurusRex18.jpg trex2.jpg 14525.jpg 81sklEBqlIL._SX450_.jpg 51nIsaUBxZL._SX300_.jpg JurassicPark-TRex1.jpg T-Rex skeleton "Big Mike" at Museum of the Rockies.jpg JurassicPark-RexBust.JPG Chi-sue11field-ct0021702475-20000517.jpg Sue at field museum 01a.jpg TyrannosaurusSue1.jpg 51547879 wide-48bff443f703a98f909f325d28e8a0d558165a05.jpg W1-dinoblood-a-20140614-870x635.jpg 574921635.jpg Dsci0802.jpg 3 sue.jpg 65978.ngsversion.1422283476309.adapt.768.2.jpg Mysteryskull.jpg IMG_1531.JPG IMG_1511.JPG Saurian tyrannosaurus rex by arvalis-d970uqo.jpg Tyrannosaur charge by alexandernevsky-d59vlvs.jpg Tumblr nq609cj6zQ1rrgw5no3 540.gif Tumblr n0qfz2yrRU1rp96zgo1 500.gif Tyrannosaurus1.jpg TyrannosaurusBrain.gif Matilda Prehistoric Park.png Fantasia Rite of Spring Model Sheet Drawing.jpg Tirannosauro Collecta.JPG 55000319.jpg Tyran.jpg Field fg05.jpg Rex 1080geugp.png 345985-giant-monster-urue2.jpg Tyco t-rex.jpg Zt2 Tyrannosaurus.jpg T-rex vs stegosaurus at DL.jpg Ellen energy adventure stegosaurus vs allosaurus.jpg Jurassic_Park–The_Ride_(2844974878).jpg 1916471 1087063174671526 6063323253568942371 n.jpg 2e0e9b6d3d6a355aec6486852d74e951 original.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Rex 3.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Rex 2.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Rex 1.png JQ fact sheet Tyrannosaurus Rex.png Dino008.jpg|Warpath T. rex T-Rex_lvl5.png|Jurassic Park: Builder T. rex Tyrannosaurus-Max-Level-Roar.jpg|Jurassic World: The Game T. rex Rjpalmer_tyrannosaurusrex_(white_background).jpg Prehistoric Gardens T-Rex.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex.png saurian_tyrannosaurus_lifecycle_by_arvalis-d9dwo0o.jpg|Saurian Tyrannosaurus Lifecycle Lunch-on-the-Beach-parallax-2-e1465305062973-630x315.png|Saurian T. rex feeding young an Edmontosaurus on beach Papo Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg T-Rex skull at National Zoo.jpg 813266302148042132.jpg rjpalmer_trex_001.JPG|Old Saurian model T-Rex_vs_Trike_JP_Telltale.jpg Tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio3_1280_(1).png jurassic_world__hybrid_t_rex_v2_by_sonichedgehog2-d9zhsbn.png jurassic_world_the_game__hybrid_t_rex_by_sonichedgehog2-d9y78z6.png rjpalmer_trex_016_by_arvalis_d9wgjrd_by_arvalis-daj1or5.jpg|''Dinosaurs vs. Beasts''' accurate depicting of a featherless T. rex. vlcsnap-2016-12-22-18h04m30s437.png|Tyrannosaurus from 64,000,000 Years Ago Tyrannosaurus z1.jpg Disney Animal Kingdom T-Rex Dinosaur Water Squirter.jpg Sf11.jpg T-Rex Zord.png T-Rex Trading Card.jpg T-Rex Monsters of the Past Card 1 back.jpg T-Rex front.jpg Disney T-Rexes in movies.png T-Rex Charger.jpg Marx T-rex.jpg Primeval World T-Rex and Stegosaurus card front.jpg Primeval World T-Rex and Stegosaurus card back.jpg Walt Disney World Animal Kingdom Dinosaur T-Shirt.jpg Disney Animal Kingdom Dinoland TYRANNOSAURUS REX Stuffed Animal.jpg Trachodon & tyrannosaurus by zdenek burian.jpg Miraculous_Ladybug_T-Rex.png Old-Pro-Golf-68th-Ocean-City-MD-01.png MD OLDPROGOLF GLG9.jpg Facebook event 767022816764101.jpg Dinoland t-rex.jpg 06golf1.jpg Ccb25c4c3ac6ccb482eedf4ea10fd5e386cee3c.jpg 616157cfc9cc84e9b6fcf16d064ba55f2aecc7d.jpg Prehistoric gardens T-Rex.jpg Dworld T-Rex.jpg Looking At Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg William Stout Dinosaur coloring page T-Rex.png Robert F Walters tyrannosaurus.jpg 20161020 145336.jpg Tyrannosaurus (24149793876).jpg|Milwaukee Public Museum Dinosaur Diorama Museum Natural History T-Rex.jpg AMNH t-rex mount 1960s.png 7631277771193 560b15855fd65.jpg Colbertcretaceous1958.jpg Sharp osborn tyrannosaurus2.jpg Sharp osborn tyrannosaurus.jpg Large osborn tyrannosaurus.jpg Large lull tyrannosaurus.jpg Large hutchinson tyrannosaurus.jpg Tumblr oj2jx7ib3i1ubskn2o5 1280.jpg|Unused concept art design for Dinosaur by Ricardo Delgado IMG_5317.PNG|Sharptooth gets Blanked By Thorns Bashing Right Towards His Right Eye The Osteology of the Reptiles-105 ddrtytyy h f - Copy.png The American Museum journal (c1900-(1918)) (18161855071).jpg The American Museum journal (c1900-(1918)) (18160705895).jpg The American Museum journal (c1900-(1918)) (17973204950).jpg The American Museum journal (c1900-(1918)) (17972357280).jpg Adventures with animals and plants (1948) (17941224961).jpg Sinclair and the Exciting World of Dinosaurs 11.png Sinclair and the Exciting World of Dinosaurs 5.png Sinclair and the Exciting World of Dinosaurs 1.png Dora and Diego T-Rex.png Tumblr ot7shczLve1sa3t1go2 1280.jpg Tumblr ot7shczLve1sa3t1go1 1280.jpg B43eadfaed3546244aee92bb9836326d.jpg Triceratops-chaseb.jpg Dinosaurs-in-the-round-cover-b.jpg 1440284993188.jpg Trex race1-lg-LUIS-REY.jpg Endfinal.jpg MommaDino.png|Momma Dino, a Tyrannosaurus rex in Ice Age. Ice Age 3 T-Rex.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex Jurassic Park by Kenner.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex original Carnegie Collection by Safari Ltd..jpg Tyrannosaurus rex Version 2 Carnegie Collection by Safari Ltd.jpg Feathered tyrannosaurus rex wildsafari.jpg Rex1.jpg T-Rex In the Days of the Dinosaurs.jpg Marrs-Tyrannosaurus-postcard-1000x6581-700x460.jpg Tyrannosaurus Spotter's Guide to Dinosaurs.jpg Tyrannosaurus Brooke Bond Picture Cards.jpg 91fMq5aDeUL.jpg T rex All About Dinosaurs.jpg Motherfuckin T rex.jpg Page39.jpg Stabby.jpg Tyrannosaurus Dinosaurs Domino.jpg Disney Whitney81 21 lg o-e1494852952242.jpg Tyranno 1993.jpg 45810781.jpg 37168.jpg 37168b.jpg TradeAd2.jpg Spongebob T-Rex.png Knight-mural-1000x661.jpg Candace_bumps_into_T-Rex.png|Tyrannosaurus rex in Phineas and Ferb. No sudden movements.jpg Trex-aladdin.png|Tyrannosaurus rex in the Aladdin TV series. Tin.jpg|Tiny, a Tyrannosaurus rex in Meet the Robinsons. Rex_1.png|Rex, a Tyrannosaurus rex toy in Toy Story. T-Rex.png|Tyrannosaurus rex in Jurassic Park. Land_Before_Swine_(295).jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex in Gravity Falls. Landofthedinosaurs148.jpg|Tyrannosaurus in the The Little Mermaid TV series. ScreenCapture_21.09.13_22-36-13.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. Pellucidar3.png|Tyrannosaurus rex in the The Legend of Tarzan TV series. RoyHessDinosaurs2.png|Roy Hess, a anthropomorphic Tyrannosaurus rex in the Dinosaurs TV series. Sharptooth.png|Tyrannosaurus rex, refered as a sharptooth in The Land Before Time. Chomper's_Offcial_TLBT_Website_Art.jpg|Chomper, an young Tyrannosaurus rex in The Land Before Time. Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Rex, a Tyrannosaurus rex in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. Tyrannosaurus_hunting2.png|Tyrannosaurus rex in Fantasia. The-Art-of-The-Good-Dinosaur-3.jpg|Tyrannosauruses in The Good Dinosaur. Nash_and_ramsey_the_good_dinosaur.jpg Butch_Render.png 2cxqs0000001000.jpg T-bone the T-Rex.jpg Carnegie-Tyrannosaurus-painting-785x1000.jpg Jonas-diorama-1000x626.jpg Brittanica-ad-1000x679.jpg Marx-ad-700x948.jpg Tumblr n91jq59atY1rtcxfbo9 1280.jpg Tyrannosaurus and pteranodon.jpg Hallett-Triceratops-herd-1000x708.jpg IMG 3060 zpsvrfbuymo.png IMG 3046 zpsmnvmf65f.png Tyrannosaurus rex nanotyrannus lancensis by abelov2014-d9jvsna.jpg Tyrannosaurus Album of Dinosaurs.jpg DInamation-International-Corp-700x455.jpg 8166AA8F-F19B-41E1-A0EB-E8258FE02B8B.jpeg North american tyrannosaurs by paleoguy-d7kbqug.jpg Select north american tyrannosaurs by paleoguy-d9d1934.jpg 07CA432D-37AE-4AD8-A6635D3B353B3D8D source.jpg Hell creek fauna updated by paleoguy-d9fa7w2.jpg TyrannosauroideaPoster.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 6.16.54 PM.png|Rexy The T. rex pins down the Carnotaurus. Tyrannosaurus rex by Sameerprehistorica-d5csg33.jpg Dink-the-Little-Dinosaur-Tyrannor the T-Rex.jpg|Tyrannor from Dink the little-Dinosaur. Genghis Rex.jpg Rex-Devolved.jpg Prehistoric porky T-Rex.jpg TMNT T-Rex fights Allosaurus.jpg TMNT T-Rex.jpg Imaginext T-Rex.jpg Vinylmation tyrannosaurus.jpg 27336567_1458261337634872_4805038442074754523_n.jpg|''Prehistoric Kingdom T. rex'' (scaly) 4533d34fbc63bdc80c1dcda81342e26bed657397.png|''Prehistoric Kingdom T. rex'' (feathered) Parker-Tyrannosaurus-700x1112.jpg T-rexbonkers.jpg Reptar the T-Rex.png|Reptar from the Rugrats Jimmy Neutron T-Rex.png Duck Talses T-Rex.jpg Arthur T-Rex.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex 2017 by ilyayungin1991-dbsst8v.jpg Screenshot 2018-01-30 at 3.06.56 PM.png|Dragon's World: A Fantasy Made Real T. rex Screenshot 2018-01-30 at 3.09.13 PM.png|Burnt T. rex from Dragon's World: A Fantasy Made Real Screenshot 2018-01-30 at 3.09.29 PM.png 8079-050-8227DE49.jpg Vodwonder2.jpg Hell Creek dinosaurs and pterosaurs by durbed.jpg Tyrannosaurus_face_©_Witton_2018_low_res.jpg|What T. rex's lips looked like (Mark Witton image from his study of it) 27545322 1458264254301247 5875619029042615421 n.jpg|What T. rex's lips will look like in Prehistoric Kingdom (lips based on Mark Witton study). RealT.jpeg|BBC's "The Real T. rex" Tyrannosaurus. 479CC4A800000578-0-image-a-38 1514488901417.jpg Tyrannosaurus-and-triceratops-on-name-a-saurus-cutscene.jpg|Tyrannosaurus, appears as who chased the Triceratops in cutscene from Name-A-Saurus in 3D-Dinosaur Adventure. TheFight21.jpg|T.Rex from Prehistoric Beast & Dinosaur!. Artists-rendition-of-a-scene-from-a-sea-turtle-nesting-beach.jpg|A T.Rex prepares to eat one of the Archelon. Hadrosaurs-on-field.jpg|A T.Rex observing a herd of different Hadrosaurs out on the Field & waiting for the chance to strike. Biggreenrabbit-dinosaursong16.jpg 20170918 194405000 iOS.jpg 20170918 194422000 iOS.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex (Blackbeard).png|Tyrannosaurus rex (Blackbeard) from Prehistoric Kingdom Tyrannosaurus rex (Ginger).png|Tyrannosaurus rex (Ginger) Tyrannosaurus rex (Highlands).png|Tyrannosaurus rex (Highlands) from Prehistoric Kingdom Tyrannosaurus rex (Leather Hide).png|Tyrannosaurus rex (Leather Hide) from Prehistoric Kingdom Dinosaur crossover We're Back Rex Vs Fantasia T-Rex 2.png Dinosaur crossover We're Back Rex Vs Fantasia T-Rex 1.png Bedtime-story-blues-dinosaurs-scene-1.png Bedtime-story-blues-dinosaurs-scene-2.png 35049b.jpg 35049.jpg 35039b.jpg 35039.jpg Rexy-Trex.jpg Fe7084bebeb9151bc49a52dfb9f13fab.jpg The Simpsons S19E02 couch gag-evolution-04.jpeg The Simpsons S19E02 couch gag-evolution-05.jpeg V.T. Hamlin’s Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus.png Tumblr oby4zstkrg1u3vseto1 1280.jpg|T.Rex & Triceratops test shot in The Lost World (1925 film) 2d5af1d0cfcf9dd976ce0532c13c805e--volcanoes-dinosaurs.jpg|T.Rex & Triceratops Witnesses the volcano erupting in The Animal World 433331-stop-motion-animation-planet-of-dinosaurs-screenshot.jpg|T.Rex Fights Stegosaurus in Planet of Dinosaurs Planetdino22.JPG|T.Rex vs Sphenacodon in Planet of Dinosaurs Prehysteria dinos.jpg|Elvis & the Gang in Prehysteria Prehysteria2010.jpg|Elvis & the Gang return in Prehysteria 2 Barney the T-Rex.jpg|Barney the Dinosaur Land before time animated moviebook - Tyrannosaurus.jpeg Tyrannosaurus-math-vs-dinosaurs.jpg Tyrannolord_Duke_Nukem_Custom_Monster_Boss.png|Tyrannolord, a custom alien monster from Duke Nukem 3D. Jurassic world fallen kingdom tyrannosaurus v2 by sonichedgehog2-dcaly76.png Jurassic world fallen kingdom tyrannosaurus v3 by sonichedgehog2-dcb00cn.png Jurassic world fallen kingdom tyrannosaurus rex by sonichedgehog2-dc9fqmi.png Jurassic world fallen kingdom rexy and her guards by sonichedgehog2-dc84ahf.png 20180227 204827 HDR-1.jpg Tyrannosaurus.EVO.jpg TyrannosaurusInTheMovie02.jpg TyrannosaurusInTheMovie01.jpg WalkingTyrannosaurusModel.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex 2017 by ilyayungin1991-dbsst8v.jpg Parker-Tyrannosaurus-700x1112.jpg Tyrannosaurus20-20Front.jpg Tyrannosaurus7-700x687.jpg Tyrannosaurus Spotter's Guide to Dinosaurs.jpg Tyrannosaurus and Styracosaurus.jpg Tyrannosaurus-rex-hamlin-dinnys-family-album.jpg PLAYMOBIL Volcano with Tyrannosaurus.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex Version 2 Carnegie Collection by Safari Ltd.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex original Carnegie Collection by Safari Ltd..jpg Category:Galleries